


Sweet Dreams And All That Shit

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Youtube Gaming, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Comatose!Jack, Demon!Thomas, Demons, Doctor AU, Doctor!Arin, Doctor!Danny, Doctor!Felix, Doctor!Ken, Doctor!Mark, Dream World, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, EVERYONE'S A DOCTOR, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, fast paced, guilty feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is known that people pass away in their dreams, mostly due to sickness or a natural course. It’s meant to be a peaceful death in the minds of the living. But for Jack, it’s a failure, he failed to protect them, another human entering his world.</p><p>Jack is the protector of dreams and saves people from the creatures of nightmares, but one man starts to get to him, an insomniatic doctor with a clouded past behind him and Jack doesn’t know how much longer he can keep all of this up. Everything has to catch up eventually and it seems Mark Fischbach was the catalyst to set it all off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams And All That Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer to write than I thought.

A badly warped version of New York shuddered around Jack as he walked. It was neither warm nor cold, day nor night, just stagnant in some kind of eternal limbo. Not that it bothered the man as he went, dreams were never particularly vivid anyway not the skyline at least. And that’s when he heard it, the scream, the Nightmares were at it again.

Jack’s scythe blurred into his hands as he ran towards the cries, he wasn’t going to lose another one, and innocent person to someone like _them_. As the green haired man rounded the corner into a dead end alley he made out the shivering figure of a woman on the floor, crying as she stared with wide eyes above her, but it wasn’t her that made Jack’s ready to attack.

“Hunter!” Jack yelled as the hulking mass off darkness above the woman stilled, the Irishman took a step back and readied his blade. “Not tonight. I won’t let you take another.” As the monster let out a sharp scream, going for the woman, Jack was quicker, jumping into the air and raising his weapon above him. “Go away!” He cried as the blade wedged into the creature’s throat, it rearing back at the pain as Jack bounced back off of its back, dragging the monster’s head with him. Just like that, with a shower of black the head came off jagged, the darkness hitting the ground and fizzing away into the atmosphere. 

Jack regained himself as the scythe dissipated from his hands and he wiped the blackened gunk from his face. As he slowly rose to his feet his stared at the woman, shaking, just as covered in her own and the monster’s blood. As Jack took the first few steps towards her she flinched violently, trying to escape further into the alleyway.

“You’re safe.” The Irishman’s voice was a soft as he could make it as he stood over her, her eyes were wide and full of tears.

“A-are you going to kill me?” She stammered as Jack chuckled slightly and held out his hand.

“No, but you need to wake up.” As all he said as she hesitantly took his hand, and instantly the woman’s eyes glowed faint green for a split second, then rolled back as she slumped. “Thank God.” Jack muttered as the woman warped and disappeared, leaving Jack alone as usual, to wander a new broken landscape in the land of the impossible.

***  
Jack had been alone for the longest time, he couldn’t remember anything of his past life, he couldn’t even remember if he had one but every now and then he would see things and hear things he knew were for him, not just what someone had brought him from a dream.

That’s who Jack was, a guarder of dreams. It sounds stupid, yes, but the green haired man would have no better way to explain it. There were monsters in this realm that prayed on the living, the dreamers, all to take their souls and kill them in their sleep, and that’s what Jack stopped. The creatures prayed on the sick, the elderly, and people easy to slip into their dreams and take over. But where those monsters went, Jack went too, all to fight and protect because Jack simply didn’t know what else he could do.  
____________

He was exhausted, and yet Mark still couldn’t sleep as he stared at the ceiling above him. He tried watching TV, playing video games, listening to music and just plainly rolling over and screwing his eyes shut. But every time he did that, had silence around him, that’s when his brain took over. There was always noise to fill the void, and Mark had a lot of it. People that he couldn’t save, people he didn’t know how to save and others he just had to tell the facts to, it always came back to haunt him in the end.

Mark was a doctor, or rather he used to be a highly regarded surgeon until shit hit his mental fan. It all started during one simple operation, it was the basics, he could have just handed it off to a rookie with assistance but no, it was _his_ brother he had to operate on and despite everything telling him not to take on the surgery, he had to. It was that thought ‘My duty’ that got his brother killed, by him in that operating room. He just couldn’t take it that day, his shaking hands, his harsh breathing, that’s when the panic attacks started.

Mark scowled as he forced his thoughts to turn to something else. That latest video game coming out, that event he has planned for next week, that new job offer in the city over and…his brother’s birthday. Mark shivered as a bitter breeze washed over him, he was sure he hadn’t left the window open and he would’ve gotten up to close it but by then he was already slipping away, everything blurring around him at 5am in his LA apartment, as he finally fell asleep.  
____________

Jack sensed it almost immediately, the change in atmosphere and soon after he saw his world warp around him as well, into a…hospital? He slowly rose from where he was sitting, extending his hand to summon his scythe as the Irishman cautiously walked the hallways. It was silent, too silent as he went. This wasn’t his doing, he’d defiantly been flung into someone’s dream, but whose?  
As Jack wandered around the more he noticed, this place wasn’t broken and thought up like most dreams, this was an actual place in the world of the living, and it was very well remembered by whoever was dreaming of it. 

Every name was in place, not necessarily spelt correctly as other possible spelling hovered over some of the patience’s’ doors, but nothing seemed out of place for Jack. Not until one door caught his eye, one name he couldn’t place as he walked closer. Everything in him told him to not open that door, the person probably didn’t even know what was in this room, but before he could even place his hand flat against the wood and find out he heard the clattering and the noise that disrupted the silence in an instant. 

“G-Get away from me!” It was a man, Jack could tell as he held his blade and started running, this place was too well remembered, the never ending hallways wound around Jack as he went, having to stop every few paces to let the sounds guide him, everything bled into each other as he ran and as he turned a corner something suddenly barreled into him. With a yell, Jack was sent off his feet, but he quickly caught himself as his weapon dug itself into the ground and there was a noise from below him. Right where the end of the scythe met the now cracked floor laid a man, frozen with wide eyes as the blade hovered above his throat.

“I-I’m sorry.” His voice tremored as he spoke, his violently dyed hair splayed across his forehead, Jack wanted to tell him he was safe, he was okay, but when Jack opened his mouth to speak the darkness at the end of the hallway caught his eye. 

“Get up, behind me.” The green haired man ordered as he withdrew his weapon and pointed it in front of him. The other just scrambled to his feet, reaching out for Jack’s arm.

“I told him—I-I was sorry. I-I didn’t do it on purpose, I s-swear.” The stranger snivelled as Jack rolled his eyes. One with a guilty conscience, great, but as he shook the American’s hand off of his shoulder and took a step forward he could tell something was off. Something had been off the whole time. Stepping out the shadows wasn’t just one hunter like usual, it was followed by two others and…a man? But his chest was bloodied and open, did that man do it?

“Tom…” Jack looked back towards the dreamer who had wide eyes and shaking hands. Jack couldn’t do this, not take on four and look after a mentally unstable man.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked as the other looked towards him, the Irishman never did this, but he felt it was the only way to get through to the man behind him.

“M-Mark.” He stuttered as the creatures got closer, one lashed out as Jack thought on his feet, shoving Mark aside and blocking the attack with his blade, sparks raining at the harsh contact. He couldn’t fight like this, they had to run.

“Mark.” The name sounded off on his tongue, it was the first time he’d ever directly talked to anyone in a while, if ever. “I can’t fight like this. I can’t-” Jack blocked another attack, his heels digging into the floor. “I can’t protect you. Can you get us out of here?” Jack asked as he stared at the American urgency in his eyes.

“I-I…what?” He sounded utterly confused as the green haired man’s own panic rose in his throat as he spoke.

“Can you lead us somewhere safe? Away from all this?” The monsters sped up as Jack’s footing started to falter and Mark clenched his jaw and nodded, no longer acting like he had been moments ago.

“Yes.” With that, the American grabbed Jack’s arm and the two sprinted down the hallway, Jack’s weapon vanishing and the Irishman running faster. But through all this, it wasn’t the hunters behind them or this strange man that played on his mind. It was that this, this had never happened before.

____________

Mark had no idea where he was running really, his legs felt sluggish and slow and he knew this was a dream, but somehow he didn’t want to give up and ‘die’, not when he was dragging some green haired stranger behind him, and with that, just the unsettling feeling that this all felt too real.

“If this is a dream,” Mark huffed as he ran, bringing the Irishman next to him to attention. “Does that mean I can do the whole ‘I think of a place, I’m suddenly there thing’?” The man shrugged, his accent thick as he spoke.

“I don’t see why not, you obviously have a strong enough power here to remember a whole fucking hospital!” Maybe this was some warped video game character Mark was imagining, he was sure he’d never known anybody like this in his life before, let alone an Irishman.

“Okay, er, where should I think about?” Mark shrieked as a strange blackness shot past him, the man next to him cursed as the same scythe as before appeared out of nowhere.

“Somewhere safe. Your home or bedroom, anywhere. Just not here!” The Irishman blocked an attack shakily, Mark could tell that the man had never fought opponents so strong before, or so many of them. Mark glanced around nervously until his gaze settled onto a door.

“Got it. Come on!” The American grabbed the others arm as he focused on the door. It _was_ his shitty LA apartment. The water mains _were_ shot. There _was_ damp in the ceiling. His consoles and games _did_ line his bedroom walls. As the red haired man forced the door open, he and the Irishman beside him were sent crashing into just that. The door slammed loudly behind his as the green haired man rammed himself against it to keep it shut.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking back, but Mark couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say as he stuttered through his words.

“I-I…” His gaze locked with the stranger next to him. “Who are you?”

***  
Mark woke up in a cold sweat, his alarm in his ears. It had been three hours. Three hours of sleep and now it was time to get the fuck out of bed and live his horrid life again. But Mark found that he couldn’t move, only stare with wide eyes at his ceiling. His mouth was dry and his hands faintly shook as one word crossed his mind.  
‘Jack?’  
____________

Jack stared up at the drifting darkness above him. Why had he done that? Why did he tell that stranger his name? Jack’s hand reached up to the clouded shadow of a sky above him as his eyes lidded, he hadn’t spoken to anyone in months…years, even. There wasn’t exactly a concept of time here…wherever ‘here’ was. But he’d been trapped long enough that the loneliness of his fate could consume him like it had so many times before. He watched his hand curl into a fist and shake with the sigh he released, and as he dropped it to the mud earth beneath him as a scream cut the silence, the entire world around him warping suddenly.

“Right,” He muttered to himself as he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and sat up, his scythe materializing beside him. “Time to get to work.”

____________

The drive to work was long for Mark, his fingers drumming restlessly against his steering wheel as the city past him by, he had the radio on but it was nothing but background noise to his thoughts. They kept drifting back to the dream he had last night, it just felt too real to let slip away. That man, Jack, that’d ‘saved’ him and the nagging thought that Mark knew him kept creeping back up his spine. He didn’t just feel like a figment of Mark’s mind. An Irish accent, green hair, it shouldn’t be that hard to find him again.

“Another restless night?” Arin asked the minute Mark walked in the building, the man had a crisp white coat, glasses and his hair tied in a bun, along with the same smug ass grin his always wore when he knew he was right. 

“Something like that…” Mark muttered, waving him off as he headed towards the staff lockers to pick up his things, the hospital was fairly quiet as usual. A few kids coming in after doing something dangerously stupid, hypochondriacs convinced the black plague still existed and the scheduled appointments people tried to skip out on, to be honest, nobody liked going to the doctors. So as the clock struck twelve Mark was already in the hospital café on his break, sipping at a cheap coffee and typing away at his laptop.

“Mark!” The red haired man looked up from his laptop as he saw the head doctor off the coma ward round the corner with a tray of food. 

“Danny, hey.” Mark greeted as he shut the laptop, high fiving the other man and taking the last drink out of his cup before shooting it into the bin nearby. “What’s up?” Mark turned back as Dan took the seat opposite him.

“Cool. Nothing much, as usual. Apart from, er, you know. Telling _them_.” Mark nodded in understanding, breaking news to friends and family was always hard and was always going to be. 

“Hey,” Danny took a sip of his coffee as he stared at Mark. “Arin told me you didn’t get much sleep last night.” The red haired man rolled his eyes as he huffed.

“I’m fine, Dan. Just stayed up too late doing shit.” The other doctor nodded, obviously not too convinced.

“Okay, but look, I can get you an appointment, get you on something….” He sighed. “Basically if you need to talk, man. Talk, I’m here. So is Arin in the OR, Suzy out front and even fucking Ross at IT.” Mark nodded, not quite looking Dan in the eye as lunch wrapped up quickly, Danny had to rush back to the Coma ward, Mark didn’t ask what had happened but it couldn’t have been good by how fast he left.  
____________

It was a clean cut through the creature’s neck as Jack watched it fall to the ground with a heavy thud, wasting away into nothing but ash in a matter of seconds. He turned back to the person backed into the corner of the warped street and held out his hand to help them, the job was over quickly and they left. Just as Jack was about to head back down to his ‘home’ a white noise screeched through the silence, the Irishman instantly reaching up to cover his ears, blade clattering to the ground.

“W-what the fu-?” He clenched his jaw as everything around Jack shuddered, he caught glimpses of things, white and blue and blurred people. His head throbbed as a voice came in through the pain, Jack couldn’t make it out though; it was choppy and full of static. Was it calling for him? The heart beat in his mind was off, it beat unevenly and weak and for the first time Jack could remember he collapsed to the ground, hitting the pavement with a groan as he tried to keep his eyes open. Now he could hear the voices louder, closer, and they were most definitely for him.

 _“Mr. Mcloughlin? Sean? Can you hear me?”_

____________

As the week went on Mark found himself to be getting less and less sleep, staying up at night with open eyes and tremors in his hands as tried to fend off another attack, eventually at some point in the loudness of his thought it would all just cut off and for a brief few hours it would be peace...until his alarm bleared a stupid song and he had to do it all over again. This turned to him passing out in his office during his breaks only to be woken up by Arin to get back to work, a meagre 10 minutes of rest gained, and still no return of Jack. 

However one morning Dan had called him in a fluster just as he’d gotten out of the shower, turns out someone in the long term coma ward had almost woken up, that sounded like a big deal by how Dan was making it out. So much so Mark had agreed to get to work two hours early to see if he could be of any help. And what he found gave him some answers he’d been needing for a while.

***

As Mark parked up and pulled his doctor’s coat from the back on the car the part time singer was happy to see the other American’s face, the atmosphere around the corridors made the red haired man a little tense, this wasn’t his ward and he felt especially underdressed having already changed into jeans and a flannel shirt before he’d rushed over.

“Sean Mcloughlin,” Dan rambled as they rushed through the crowds of other doctors, Mark just only now managing to shrug on his white jacket. “Got into a car crash about two years ago, pretty damn serious too. The lad almost died and he was treated here immediately for broken ribs and stuff like that. After about a month he was released, every test gave the A Okay, but not even an hour later we got a call that he’d just gone and passed out in the middle of the street.” The bushy haired man took a breath as Mark mauled the information over.

“And he hasn’t woken up since?” The coma doctor nodded in confirmation as Danny swiped his key card on a privet area of the hospital.

“It’s a complete mystery. He was perfectly healthy when the hospital emitted him.” 

“What about the car accident?” Mark countered as Dan opened a door that lead to a small set of rooms that were cut off from the rest, one in particular filled with a few doctors already.

“He sustained next to no head injuries, there was no trauma or a tumour, nothing to indicate it. Look,” He pulled a different key card from his pocket and swiped it against the door lock. “See for yourself. Files are at the end of the bed.” As the door swung open Mark didn’t know what to expect, he’d never worked in the coma ward, never worked with anything like this, but the last person he expected to be lying in that bed, wild green hair a mess, was the man that’d saved his life only a few days before.

“Jack…” Mark breathed as Danny turned towards him, files in hand.

“What was that?” The red haired man snapped out of it and took the papers, starting to flip through them.

“Jeez…he’s young.” He covered up as he read the file, there was about as much as he expected and what he knew as well. Dan nodded in agreement and wandered over to the beeping machinery beside the unconscious body, ushering other doctors out of the way as he did.

“I have this covered Kjellberg, Morrison. You can go on your break now.” The two other doctors looked at each other before the blond spoke up.

“Are you sure? If you guys need help we’re glad to take over, like we almost had him last time.” Danny just nodded and shooed the two others out of the room so it was just him and Mark. 

“Those two annoy me so much.” Dan sighed, but it fell deaf to Mark as he stared at the Irishman’s comatose body, falling into a coma out of nowhere? Something was up.

____________

Jack’s feet barely carried him as he walked, his scythe only just helping him on his way as everything shuddered around him. He had no idea how or why this was happening, he just felt so tired. The green haired man cursed as he legs buckled under him and he was sent crashing to the ground. That’s when he heard it, the feral growl, the thud of heavy footfalls and the stench of death filled the dark atmosphere, it was nightmare bigger than he’d ever seen.

“H-Hunter…” Jack breathed shakily as his heartbeat throbbed in his throat as it closed like a vice, not enough air getting to his lungs. He looked up at the faux sky above him as the shadowed beast drew closer, seeing the state of the guardian on the ground, weapon scattered by the fall. “W-what’s happening t-to me?” He asked out loud, like the nightmare would give him an answer.

It would have to happen eventually, the Irishman thought as he reached out a weak hand to the sky to see his vision blurred by a shadow above him, everything had to die eventually, even here he guessed. He dropped his fist with a defeated chuckle, having little to no more energy left. “Just go easy on me.” Jack muttered, closing his eyes. Two things happened in that small moment. The monster lashed out, a gunshot fired and someone was calling his name.  
____________

Mark knew that he’d fallen asleep in his office again, it was a normal thing to happen considering how abysmal his sleeping pattern was but this time it was intentional in how he’d flopped down onto the sofa in the corner of his room, bundled up in a hoodie and put his phone on silent, he’d also told Arin he’d been feeling unwell and was going to take an hour, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

The change happened almost immediately, the dark setting he stood in was no room, no building or street like he’d ever seen. Everything was a shadow of itself, the sky illuminated a dampened grey as if the world was a black and white film, yet Mark’s hair was still the fire of a violent red as he walked. Mark didn’t know whether he should run, call for Jack, or stay quiet. But soon he found himself running at a relentless pace towards the collapsed body of the Irishman and the mass of darkness about to attack him.

“Jack!” He screamed. He had to think of something, the green haired man’s blade had vanished and they both had no means to defend themselves. “Fuck.” He hissed as his hair fell in front of his eyes. Wait. He paused and stared at his hands, this was the dream world. Jack had said it himself, he had power here. 

With that thought he clenched his hand into a fist, he had a patient to save. “Leave him alone!” Mark played a lot of video games, he saw and ‘used’ plenty of different weapons every day but as he faced the hulking darkness before him, only one weapon came to his mind. The American felt the weight of the shotgun in his hand before he saw it, raising it towards the monster and firing as his entire shoulder shuddered and recoiled as the beast reared back. “Yeah! I’m talking to you, fucker!”

Jack struggled to his side with wide eyes as more shots burst through the air and ripped into the hunter above him. The best roared and reared back as Jack saw the red haired man dash towards him.

“Get up! Come on!” Mark yelled as the Irishman instantly summoned his scythe and tried to get to his feet, Jack’s head was pounding as arms wrapped around him and more gunshots echoed in his ears.

“W-what’s happening to me?” Jack muttered weakly as Mark tried to run with the green haired man stumbling behind him. The red head just stayed silent and focused on looking ahead and running while the monster pounded after them. “We can’t out run it, Mark!” Jack yelled as the other cast a glance back. 

“I know, I need you safe.” Was all he said before he closed his eyes and slowly a door faded into existence beside them. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Mark had the door open and pushed him inside.

“W-wait! You’ve neve-” The door slammed shut and panic rose in the Irishman’s throat at no longer being able to see the doctor, he was going to die, Mark had never fought one of those things before. Jack attacked the door with all he could with his scythe, but the pounding in his temples wouldn’t let up and his eyes dropped, he felt like he wanted to sleep, but he hadn’t done that in years, it felt alien.

“M-Mark, listen to me!” He yelled out to the room, he admitted the other had more power in this realm than any other usual dreamer but that made up for nothing against a nightmare. Jack had been hunting for years, the American hadn’t. Suddenly the man’s entire body seized up, muscles constricting painfully as he cried out, memories long forgotten flashed bright in his mind. The fight, the drinking, the car crash. He struggled to not fall over as he spoke through gritted teeth. “T-take off the h-head, it’s the only w-way.”

Mark heard all of that from the other side of the door, he placed a hand against the polished wood and muttered a prayer under his breath before he stood a lot straighter, held the shotgun tighter and faced the monster before him, his hand held tremors but he wouldn’t let the beast see them, he wouldn’t run away again.

***

A fast pace was set almost immediately, Mark dashing this way and that while the hunter bellowed and swung wildly. One swing set the man off of his feet and crashing to the ground, but the American was quick to fire off a shell into the best’s face before it could attack him and roll out of the way. Mark surprised even himself with the way he was moving, it seemed like a video game in how he attacked and deflected the best he could, still fumbling and falling in his inexperience. The doctor heard Jack faintly call out for him, Mark had some notion of what was happening to the Irishman, he was waking up and he guess this place wasn’t too keen on letting him go that easily.

“Why do you want him?” Mark looked up directly towards the hunter as hot breath panted from its mouth, the beast was hunched on all fours, ready to attack again, as was Mark. The two just stared at each other as if trying to figure out what the other was going to do next. “What so special about him?” There as a drop beat of silence before the nightmare roared and the red head fired another shell towards it but was knocked over by the force of the gun onto his back. The entire atmosphere erupted into black smoke as the beast let out a scream “Shit.” Mark struggled to sit up quickly and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw next.

“Thomas?” The red haired man had widened eyes at the person he saw in beasts place, it was every part his own brother but at the same time, the blackened pits for eyes, the claws and smoke told him it was not the man he’d grown up with.

“Mark.” Something changed in Tom when he spoke, his eyes flickered and the claws retracted, and yet the ominous vibe around him remained. “Is that you?” The doctor didn’t know what to do, his heart throbbed in his temples and bile rose in his throat. “Y-you’re not him.” The red haired man scrambled to his feet and went to raise his shotgun, but it’d dissipated into nothing the minute he lifted it to the other man. “You’re a nightmare.” He breathed. He was losing his resolve, he was losing his power here.

“Come home, Mark.” Tom smiled and for the moment Mark was fooled, his hands breaking out into shakes and lower lip trembling, but quickly clenched his jaw and hands into fists, stumbling backwards. “We all miss you.” The doctor was confused and scared and he had no idea what the fuck he was doing anymore. Every thought just dragged up memories he wished he’d forgotten years ago.

“I-I can go home?” Mark stuttered as his brother’s smile widened and he held out his hand towards him. Mark had been homesick for so long, not having the bottle to even face his own family after what happened during the operation.

“We’re all waiting for you. Mum, the dogs, everyone.” Mark struggle to hold in long trapped tears and took a step towards his brother, but the next stride was cut off as something suddenly slammed into Mark’s back making him topple forward and only just manage to catch himself.

“No! Don’t!” Jack clung fast onto the back of Mark’s shirt as the American stared, shocked at the green haired man that was hanging onto him like a life line. “I won’t watch them take you.” He muttered as Mark looked up towards Tom, the man still smiling with kind eyes.

“I want you home, Mark. I miss you.” The red haired man let the first few tears fall and tried to shake Jack off of him, but the Irishman kept yelling ‘No.’ over and over again and just hung on tighter until Mark scowled and shoved him more forcefully.

“Get off of me!” Mark yelled as the started Irishman quickly released his hands, tears tracking down his own face. “You.” Mark pointed a hand towards Jack, venom rising within his tone. “It’s a trick. You’re doing this to fuck with me!” Jack shook his head instantly, denying it but the doctor cut him off. “Y-you’re trying to trap me here.” Mark continued to accuse as he backed away from the green haired man.

“Mark, listen to me! I-I’m not the one d-doing this, any of it!” He didn’t want Mark to leave, he didn’t want him to leave with _them_. The Irishman cried out as his mind clouded over again, he was in the street, he’d collapsed, and he’d woken up here. Jack tugged at his hair as he tried to clear his thoughts. “It-its’s them.” Blue eyes met Mark’s, the man looked like he didn’t know who to believe, turning between Jack who was on the floor by his feet and his own brother, except it wasn’t.

“I don’t even know you.” Was all Mark spat at him before he slowly and unsteadily walked towards the hunter, Jack’s eyes widened and yelled out even more, begged for Mark to come back but the doctor wasn’t listening. He’d fallen into the nightmare’s trap, like so many others Jack had failed to save.

“Please, Mark! Don-” A sharp scream split the air and for a second Jack flinched as he was sure it was Mark, but a few seconds later there was a chocked sob and the Irishman opened his eyes, Mark was crying with his faux brother head in his hands, the doctor hold if not the same, but a replica of Jack’s scythe. “M-Mark?” Jack stood on weak leg’s as there was a thud of Mark dropping the head, the clatter of him dropping the blade and rushed footsteps as the red haired man caught Jack in a tight embrace as the Irishman’s legs buckled underneath him.

“I’m sorry.” He cried. “I’m sorry I said those things.” His shoulder’s shook as he pulled back to look at Jack. “I wanted to save you, it was the only way.” The Irishman was confused as he placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Save me? Why?” Jack asked as the American wiped his eyes of tears and supported Jack on his feet.

“Your name’s Sean McLoughlin, and you’ve been in a coma for two years.” This time it was Jack’s turn to try and hold in his tears as he let his mind race, things coming to his mind and memories he was only just remembering. “I’m getting you back to the real world, Sean.” Jack had trouble just thinking straight as his hands started to shake.

“H-How am I going to get back?” He asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as Mark scratched the back of his head.

“Not too sure.” The American muttered as the two sat down, Jack still felt like shit as he placed his head in his hands.

“Is this why my head hurts so much?” Jack asked as Mark smiled slightly and rubbed his hunched back.

“Probably.” He said before going quiet and softly pulling Jack to lay on his side, head in the doctor’s lap.

“What are y-” Mark hushed him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Close your eyes, Jack.” Was all he muttered before the Irishman was doing just that, and he found himself quickly drifting away in the other’s hold into what he could finally call ‘sleep’.

____________

Mark almost screamed as the violent way his shoulders were being shaken to wake him up, his eyes snapping open to be face to face with Danny, who had an almost crazy grin on his face.

“Shit just happened, dude!” The man cried as Mark was quickly being dragged to his feet, the red haired man still half asleep. However he still hid his own smile, pretty sure of what had happened to have his friend in such a way.

“What shit?” Mark covered up a yawn as he was led up stairs and through doors by the head doctor.

“That kid, Sean. He just woke up.” Dan smiled as he clumsily swiped his key card against a door in his rush. For the calm a collected doctor Avidan to be in such a fluster was unheard of in the hospital, even when he was trying to hit on the nurses he was the very meaning of ‘cool’. Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight as they both paused at Sean’s room the man in bed being assessed by a crown of other doctors and staff. However as the two entered, the room fell silent and Jack and Mark instantly met gazes, Jack’s eyes widening as Mark gave a little hidden wave with his hand sticking out of the quickly shoved on doctor’s coat.

“Leave us for a moment.” Dan said as the other’s nodded and piled out of the room, Mark took a chair in the corner of the room and pretended to be busy flipping through Jack’s files, even if he’d already read them over. “My name’s doctor Avidan.” Dan spoke up as the Irishman looked towards him. “And I’m the amazing doctor Fischbach turned nurse.” Mark cut in from the corner of the room with a grin as Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, a great nurse you are…” Danny muttered as he returned to business. 

Dan pretty much caught Jack up on the situation at hand, what had happened to him and sent Mark to go get the patient’s medicine. As the red haired man returned he handed the bottles over and returned to just pottering around the room.

“And finally,” Dan said as he began to tuck his note pad away. “What’s your name, do you remember?” The Irishman sat in silence for a beat as Mark watched him out of the corner of his eye, he’d completely forgotten that there was a chance the man could’ve forgotten everything. Jack met the American’s eyes as he spoke, uncertain at first.

“My name’s Ja-…Sean, Sean McLoughlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not one of my best. I may work this one shot into a short series where everything is paced out better and there's more story.  
> However, this is all there is for now with more on the way, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
